Anthony Stark (Earth-12311)
Baron Stark, Uncle Tony | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Howard Stark (father, deceased); Arno Stark (brother); Pepper Stark (wife); Kiri Oshiro (protégée) | Universe = Earth-12311 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Stark Tower, Technopolis, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Businessman, inventor; former Battleworld Baron | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Robinson; Marcio Takara | First = Armor Wars Vol 1 ½ | HistoryText = When Tony Stark was a young child, his father Howard Stark encouraged a friendly rivalry between him and his brother Arno to promote affection, but ended up creating a bitter never-ending competition between the two brothers. Like the rest of the inhabitants of Technopolis, Tony was forced to live his life encased in a high-tech suit of armor to protect his body after Howard secretly released an airborne disease as part of a secret marketing ploy to make people buy his life-support armors, and the pathogen proved to be more virulent than expected, affecting every citizen instead of a small portion as originally planned. Following Howard's death, Tony became the new Baron of Technopolis, and continued to do anything to keep the nature of the disease a secret from the populace and maintain the name of his family clean. The main technique for keeping people away from the truth were the secret neural inhibitors placed in the populace's suits of armor, which could steer people's minds from wanting to uncover the truth. However, in some occasions, people could accidentally override their inhibitors and try to learn the truth, which was the reason why Tony killed the parents his protégée Kiri Oshiro, Rumiko Fujikawa and her husband, and reporter Ben Urich. In the business of providing Technopolis with life and mobility, Baron Stark's direct rival was his brother Arno. Tony promised Howard to allow Arno free market in the city as long as he didn't break any laws. Even though Arno constantly opposed Tony, and even provided technology for criminals, Tony had not been able to prove his brother's illicit activities, and opposed the idea to use his power as Baron to get rid of Arno. Additionally, Tony allowed Arno to commit his acts of industrial espionage so the sub-coding for the neural inhibitors permeated his tech as well. Tony had also tried to acquire Mobairu Yōsai Mechaniks to prevent the internal work of Kiri's armors, and the powerful mainframe that Stark couldn't get into, from getting to Technopolis' inhabitants. He covered his true intentions by claiming he wanted to protect Kiri from Arno. The latest victim of Baron Stark's measures to keep the truth hidden was Peter Urich, the vigilante known as Spyder-Man. A special "spyder virus" that had infected his armor and granted him extraordinary abilities was able to withstand and override the neural inhibitors, so when he started investigating the death of his father Ben, he ultimately stumbled across the truth. After discovering Arno was involved in industrial espionage against Kiri, Tony confronted him in his headquarters. While Tony blasted Arno out of his building, the two brothers engaged in a civil and friendly conversation. Tony reassured that it was important for Kiri to stay alive, as her technology could be relevant to keeping Howard's secret. Tony an Arno made a temporary alliance after the Thor of Technopolis and Grand Marshal Jim Rhodes started investigating Spyder-Man's murder and discovered the truth. While Arno kept the War Machine Deputies neutralized, Tony killed Rhodes. However, the truth still got out because Rhodes had been transmitting his confrontation with Tony to his niece Lila, who was friends with Kiri. Kiri and Lila decided to stop the Stark brothers once and for all, and deployed two giant mechas to confront them. A battle of gigantic proportions took place in the streets of Technopolis between the Stark brothers and Kiri and Lila. While Stark revealed the truth to Kiri, she had been using the fight as a misdirection to distract the Starks from a virus she had entered into their suits, and ultimately shut them down. Some time later, the Thor Corps arrived to the scene to take care of the Stark brothers, and dispatched them in the name of Doom. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Iron Man Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users Category:Potts Family Category:Battleworld Barons Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers